Missão siberia : corações entre o fogo e gelo
by Legiao - porque somos muitos
Summary: presente para suellen -san . kanom e camus em uma missão no inverno siberiado , amor ,conpiraçoes e traiçoes, sera que o dourados sobreviverão.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Os dois estão calados, dois homens imponentes andando pelas tundras geladas da Sibéria, um mais alto de cabelos azuis bem escuros , assim como seus olhos , se seu irmão é centrado serio e bonzinho, Kanon era o inverso totalmente bad-boy, mas ainda sim respeitável, seu companheiro é frio como gelo, mas apaser disso aquele lugar trazia muita saudades para seu coração.

_ Atchim- espirra o mais novo dos gêmeos - o que diabos viemos fazer nesse lugar gelado Camus?

_ há rumores de estranhas atividades nesse lugar – ele responde com calma – o grande mestre nos deu a ordem de vir aqui e resolver a questão.

_ aqui é o pais gelado é sua terra – ele diz num tom meio irônico- mas por que u vim pra merda desse lugar.

_ simples você é o mais desocupado dos cavaleiros dourados - uma veia sobe na testa do ex marina - com saga lá você é inútil.

_ maldito – os dourados entraram numa pequena cidade, as pessoas os olhavam com medo e preocupação - o que há com eles.

_ se o que ouvimos sobre essa cidade estiver certo, as pessoas que tem muito medo de forasteiros - eles caminham até um pequeno hotel, no balcão de atendimento estava um homem magro de cabelos ruivos ao vê-lo, abre um enorme sorriso - quero dois quartos.

_ Oh sim claro- ele pega duas chaves – aqui esta podem pedi qualquer coisa , que logo atenderei.

_ tem alguma diversão nesse lugar?- pergunta Kanon afim de algo diferente para a noite .

_ hummmmm- o homem pensa um pouco e responde – tem um bar no final da cidade ele costuma ser bem movimentado.

_ Kanon – fala Camus subindo – estamos em missão.

_ eu sei – ele sobre atrás, mas antes sussurra – estraga prazeres.

Durante a madrugada o taberna Rasputin é o lugar mas freqüentando do vilarejo, muita vodka, mulheres e musica, todos eram conhecidos, isso tudo dura ate um estranho chagara lá ele com uma enorme e pesado sobretudo , um homem alto de olhos e cabelos azuis ao ver toda aquela movimentação sorri.

_ 3 doses sem gelo – ele vira o líquido de uma vez, a atende e dona do bar sorri para ele,

Você é novo aqui não é? - ela é loira de cabelos curtos na altura das orelhas, alta de seios médios cintura fina e quadris largos - pode me chama de Sull.

Prazer Sull – ele sorri de um jeito galanteador – eu sou Kanon.

O que faz nessas redondezas, bonitão? - ela serve mais umas doses de vodka para ele.

Bem eu... - quando ele estava para fala alguma coisa a porta do bar é aberta violentamente por 3 homens de longos sobretudos negros.

Chega disso!- ele grita um deles grita furioso - é hora de trabalhar.

Você – o do conto aponta Kanon – é novo por aqui.

Sim – ele toma a dose e coloca o dinheiro na mesa – vim arruma um trampo.

É mesmo – ele sorri – então venha.

Vai se meter em encrenca – diz Sull , o ex-marina a olha com um sorriso cínico

Vai ser divertido- os quatro saem ate as montanhas ali próximas onde há escavações profundas feitas por moradores locais – só por curiosidade, o que estão escavando.

Regra número 1 nesse emprego- comenta um deles – não faça nenhuma pergunta.

Enquanto isso no hotel Camus em seu quarto está observando jornais antigos, devidamente providenciados por pelo gerente do hotel.

Hummm - ele observa que há quase seis meses antigas ruínas foram descobertas , porem estranhamente nada foi consultado as autoridades federais, além disso uma estranha empresa chegou a cidade e contratou vários homens para o trabalho nas escavações – Black Ages , é a corporação rival da fundação Graad na Europa , interessante.

Nas minas nas Kanon conversa com outros trabalhadores e descobre que apesar de serem bem pagos o ritmo de trabalho é brutal e deveras apresado , isso deixa gêmeos intrigado.

Bom vamos ver o que mas eu descubro- Kanon com sua velocidade inumana começa a procura por pistas sobres na parte mais funda das escavações e descobre que aquilo ali são ruínas de uma antiga civilização Lemuriana que provavelmente havia se destacado dos outros bem antes da destruição de seu continente - Mu teria adorado ver isso .

O que você esta fazendo aqui?- perguntas um homem usando uma versão negra da armadura de Perseu.

Um cavaleiro negro?- aquilo não fazia sentido, Fênix e o saga haviam sepultado a ilha da rainha da morte e seus guerreiros anos atrás - eu me perdi por aqui.

Sei – ele queima seu cosmo negro – isso não importa. Ao ver esse lugar assinou sua sentença de morte.

É mesmo então o que vocês fizeram com as pessoas que escavaram o templo- o sinistro sorriso do cavaleiro responde – Malditos , vão pagar por isso.

É mesmo ?- ele corre na direção de Kanon numa velocidade gigantesca para ataca-lo mas o cavaleiro áureo se esquiva e perfura o coração de seu oponente com apenas um soco- não pode ser.

Você é muito fraco – então ele percebe a presença de mais pessoas entrando nas ruínas – droga .

Você ai – grita um homem de sobretudo

É o cara do bar – um deles apontaram para o gêmeos.

Vocês também são cavaleiros negros - todos retiram seus sobretudos revelando seus trajes – como pode o santuário havia liquidado com a ilha e seus cavaleiros anos atrás.

Você sabe muito sobre nós Kanon – um deles com o traje negro do lagarto queima seu cosmo - por isso você está demitido, furação diabólico.

O cavaleiro de gêmeos detém o ataque com apenas uma das mãos, deixando os outros cavaleiros negros impressionados, Kanon apenas sorri e devolve o ataque do lagarto negro.

_ maldito – grita os outros dois , Kanon queima seu cosmo quando sente um presenssa muito violenta indo em sua direção .

_ Ave Fênix! - Kanon é arremessado com violência pelo enorme pássaro de fogo sem acreditar no que esta na sua frente.

_ não poder ser - ele arregala os olhos – Ikki

continua


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

No quarto do hotel, Camus esta investigando alguns livros que pegou da região, com mapas que ele encontrou na casa de aquário, comparando as informações.

_ Espere um pouco - Sussurra o mago da água e gelo - É nessa parte da Sibéria onde... Onde... Então... Kanom.

Nesse momento o cavaleiro percebe que seu companheiro de viagem não está mais lá, então ele ouve a porta se arrombada.

_ Você é o sujeito que entrou na cidade com aquele homem – Um homem de armadura negra aponta para aquário - Peguem-no.

_ O que você aprontou kanom - A temperatura do local abaixa de forma brusca, deixando apenas homens assustados – Bom, no final talvez isso seja bem conveniente. Vocês vão me responder umas perguntinhas.

Nas minas a batalha de Fenix e gêmeos estavam acirrada, os golpes de Kanom e Ikki são tremendos, seus poderes eram claramente superiores aos dos cavaleiros negros.

_ Qual é seu problema, Fenix? - Mas Ikki só grunhia de ódio, mas não era só isso a expressão do rosto do jovem cavaleiro – Droga.

O cavaleiro dourado chuta seu irmão de bronze, ikki se choca com a parede derrubando pedras em cima dele. Kanom pensa em conseguir um tempo para respirar, e imaginar o que havia acontecido com Fenix.

_ Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - O grito de ódio do cavaleiro de bronze faz as pedras que estavam em cima dele evaporar. Gêmeos vê a silueta do pássaro imortal se erguendo cheio de ira - Vôo sagrado da Fênix!.

_ Explosão galáctica! – O choque dos dois mais poderosíssimos golpes destrói complemente a caverna, onde os dois estão.

Enquanto isso no apartamento. Cinco estatuas de gelo decoravam o quarto dos cavaleiros, sendo apenas uma com a cabeça descongela. Em sua frente estava Camus de aquário.

_ Tentaremos de novo – Diz o mago da água e gelo, com calma - Eu não tenho pressa, você por outro lado tem poucos minutos antes que a hipotermia o pegue.

_O .....quueeerrrrr..s.?- Gagueja o cavaleiro negro.

_ Quero saber se o que tem escondido nessas montanhas é o meteoro sombrio.

_ Cc... ooo. mm..oo..vo..vo..vo..cê sa...be. di..di..di..sso? - Ele pergunta surpreso pela inteligência do cavaleiro dourado.

_ Limite-se a responder, seu tempo é curto - O cavaleiro negro apenas acena positivo com a cabeça.

_ Si..si..sim - Ele começa a trincar com os dentes – E..e..le fa..lo..lo..lo..u

_ Sim, cante uma música que eu ainda não ouvi – O aquariano toma um café enquanto ouve ele

Perto dali numa casa bem pobre nas redondezas, o cavaleiro de gêmeos acorda bem ferido deitado em uma cama, sem camisa.

_ Vejo que acordou – a mulher do bar, sull sia de dentro do que parece uma cozinha com uma xícara na mão.

_ Onde eu estou? - Ele pergunta, tomando o que ela lhe deu e sente um gosto amargo – Mas que bosta é essa?

_ Um chá de ervas locais, é bom para cicatrizar feridas - Ela puxa uma cadeira e se senta ao lado da cama – Agora me conta com sinceridade, quem é você?

_ Sou só um cara a fim de emprego – Ele olha para a moça na sua frente na esperança que ela acredite em suas palavras – Tá meio complicado, mas eu sou um agente, por assim dizer.

_ Agente?! - Ela pergunta, não acreditando nas palavras do santo dourado – Agente da onde?

_ De uma organização secreta – ele já fala nervoso, ela claramente se mostra incrédula, mas o que fazer se a verdade parece mais inacreditável que a mentira.

_ Tudo bem – ela toma um gole e se levanta indo na direção da porta – Afinal, eu só salvei sua vida, o máximo que eu queria é a verdade.

_Espere - As palavras dela soaram com um punhal – É difícil de acreditar, mas eu sou cavaleiro a serviço do santuário.

_Santuário? - Ela pergunta, realmente desacreditando.

_ Eu sou Kanom de gêmeos – Ela ergue uma sobrancelha.

_ E o que você está fazendo aqui? - Ela pergunta com entusiasmo.

_ Bem, aparentemente algo estranho anda acontecendo nessas montanhas... - Antes que ele pudesse terminar de fala sente um cosmo poderoso e maligno vindo de Sull – mas o quê?

_Hehe - Ela sorri e a tinta preta da caneca assume uma forma de poeira e vai para o rosto de Kanom, que não consegue se mexer – Então Athena resolveu se mover preciso que agir rapidamente.

Nesse momento Ikki adentra na casa junto com outro homem, com um traje negro e capa, e ambos se ajoelham perante a moça.

_ Quem é você?- Pergunta o cavaleiro de gêmeos que mal podia respira.

_ Ahauhauhuahua – Ela abre a mão e mais da poeira negra adentra pelos poros do cavaleiro dourado - Sou Sull de ofiuuco negra, e você gêmeos, é o meu novo escravo.


End file.
